God Eater Burst
God Eater Burst (ゴッドイーター バースト, Goddo Ītā Bāsuto) is a 2010 Action-RPG for the PlayStation Portable. It was developed by Namco Bandai Games and was published by D3Publisher in North America as "Gods Eater Burst". The game was released Mid-March 2011, and is available as both a UMD and as a digital download from the PlayStation Network. The game is an expansion of the original Japanese-exclusive God Eater (ゴッドイーター), and adds the Burst storyline to the original G.E. story. Story The Burst arc of the game, the story revolves around the 1st Unit's search for Lindow Amamiya which results in the arrival of Ren and a new Aragami, the Corrosive Hannibal. Summary After the defeat of Director Schicksal, the Protagonist's God Arc begins to malfunction. After a successful mission against a new species of Aragami called Hannibal, Soma devours the core but the monster comes back to life and attacks Kota. The protagonist blocks the attack, but their God Arc can't handle the damage and its core is damaged. The protagonist is then ordered to take some time off, during which the Den is attacked. Because all active God Eaters are out searching for Hannibal, nobody can't protect the base, and the protagonist grabs Lindow's God Arc. While they can use the God Arc for a while, eventually the Oracle Cells cause them immense pain and show him visions of Lindow howling to the moon. Fortunately, a new recruit called Ren arrives and saves him by shooting the invading Vajratail. After a conversation with Ren, the protagonist finds out (through Resonance) that Lindow might still be alive, a fact that is confirmed after a long search. However, knowing that Lindow is very likely infected, the protagonist goes and fights the Corrosive Hannibal that Lindow had transformed into on their own. After a dramatic display of dual wielding their own and Lindow's God Arcs, the protagonist, alongside Ren, enters Lindow's mind, where they find him struggling with the Corrosive Hannibal. Ren reveals he was Lindow's Arc all along and morphs back into Blade form, allowing Lindow to make a last stand against the monster. When the dark Hannibal overpowers both the protagonist and Lindow, Ren sacrifices himself to kill the monster and keep Lindow's infection contained in his right arm, allowing him to return to the Far East Branch, where he marries Sakuya and later has a son named Ren. Gameplay The game possesses a large storyline which can be experienced fully with names and voice actors in single-player mode. Players play as a young, previously unemployed individual who has been enlisted as a "God Eater", warriors who face powerful creatures called "Aragami". The game boasts a mission-based single-player mode consisting of more than 100 missions, allowing co-operative play with up to 3 teammates which can be AI controlled or controlled by other players through Ad-hoc. The game also features character creation allowing customization of hairstyle, hair color, face, skin, voice, clothing, and weapons. Another feature of the game is full bullet customization, a first for the PSP. The game can be described as a high-speed hack'n'slash game with a post-apocalytic plot. Players playing God Eater Burst get both the original God Eater storyline plus the Burst addition, effectively a 2 for 1 price for getting the game. New Characters *Ren - A New-Type God Eater joining at the same time as Annette and Federico. *Annette Koenig - A New-Type God Eater together with Ren and Federico. Transferred from the Fenrir German branch and assigned to the 2nd Unit. *Federico Caruso - A New-Type God Eater, together with Annette and Ren. Transferred from the Fenrir Italian branch and assigned to the 3rd Unit. Redesigned Characters Note: These side characters are originally generic NPC from God Eater, given a unique design in God Eater Burst. *Tatsumi O'Mori *Brendan Bardell *Kanon Daiba *Shun Ogawa *Karel Schneider *Gina Dickinson "Vajra is excited with anger!" In the beta stages of the localization, the enraged text was humorously "x is excited with anger!". It has since been changed to "x is enraged!". The initial text can be seen at 0:55 in the video below. Renaming When the game was released in the west, there was a name change from "God Eater Burst" to "God's''' Eater Burst''". The change was probably implemented to avoid religious affiliation with any individual god. This is an outside-Japan change only. DLC Gods Eater Burst has one English DLC (v1.1) available for download. It contains 2 new Aragami, new missions, new clothes, and top tier weapons. It should be noted that the missions are only playable once the player has completed the game. DLC Woes Initially, the only way to get the DLC was through preordering the game from GameStop. The DLC redeem code was printed on GameStop's receipts or sent through email (for online purchases). This effectively eschewed overseas players and players who did not buy from GameStop from the DLC, and caused a mad rush for the few free DLC redeem codes that D3Publisher offered on their Facebook page. Thankfully, the very same DLC appeared later for all to download on Asian PSN in April, and on the NA and EU PSN in July. D3Publisher has also stated in their Facebook page that no further DLC will be localized due to being "prohibited by the localization process", which resulted in English players being stuck with DLC v1.1 while Japanese players got DLC v1.61, which has around five times more content (35mb to 195mb), including DLC missions that could be played even before completing the game and 2 extra Aragami (Ravana and Yaksha Raja). English players also couldn't get the NPC DLC that the Japanese players received. It has been discovered that it is possible to load some of the JP DLC (see Missions) on the English versions. However, even then the majority of the JP DLC cannot be loaded as Japanese players received an additional game patch that English players have not received. Sequel Due to God Eater Burst's success in Japan, a sequel, God Eater 2, for the PSP and PS Vita was announced and released on November 14, 2013. God Eater 2 has refined artwork, new Aragami, new fields, new main characters and three new weapon types, the Shotgun, the Boost Hammer, and the Charge Spear, as well as various changes to the rest of the equipment types. Videos Related Links *God Eater: Original Soundtrack *God Eater Burst: Drama and Original Soundtrack External Links *God Eater Burst Board *God Eater Burst Japanese Wiki *Official Facebook page *D3Publisher's Facebook page *Official Japanese Site *Official Blog *Twitter Feed Category:God Eater series Category:Games